The present invention is in the field of systems, methods, and computer program products for region-based sharing of pictures.
Due to the popularity of digital cameras, a dramatic increase of visual content such as photographs has been realized. The increased use of visual content has fostered new multimedia applications. For instance, FLICKR.COM, a photo sharing website, allows registered users to share their photos. PLUS.GOOGLE.COM and FACEBOOK.COM are other websites that allow users to upload a photograph that they want others to be able to view.